This invention relates to the loosening of the surface region of soil to improve the soil's ability to support vegetative growth, and further concerns motorized apparatus for achieving said effect.
Various soil-treating devices have been disclosed in which a multiplicity of spikes or prongs mounted to the outer surface of a cylindrical drum are caused to penetrate the soil. The drum is typically mounted upon a framework which is adapted to be either propelled by hand or pulled behind a tractor or other farm vehicle. The depressions or holes left as the spikes are withdrawn serve to increase the propensity of the soil to absorb oxygen and hold water. In some instances such devices are intended to inject fertilizer into the soil, said fertilizer being in solution form or gaseous ammonia.
Often soil, which has been subjected to such aeration processes, is compacted due to the heavy weight of the aeration device and the penetration of the prongs. Other types of aeration devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,121 serve to remove plugs of soil and vegetation and deposit said plugs upon the soil surface. Such devices often damage existing vegetation and roots. Still other types of aeration devices merely perforate the ground but do not loosen or break up the soil to improve its friability. A friable soil is one which is loose, easily powdered and soft, having a relatively high bulk volume, and containing entrained air.
In order to properly prepare soil such as farm land for planting, and to improve the soil to the benefit of existing plants, it is generally necessary to break up the soil to improve its ability to hold water. Such soil treatment is generally achieved by plowing, tilling and harrowing techniques. Although such energy intensive techniques break up a hard-caked soil, large clumps of earth are produced, and there is often interference with existing crops.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a process for improving the friability of soil which has previously been groomed for farming or supporting other vegetative growth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process of the aforesaid nature which will not damage vegetation or roots thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of the aforesaid nature which can simultaneously add gaseous ammonia to soil.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus compatible with existing farming techniques for carrying out a process of the aforesaid nature.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.